fablehavenfandomcom-20200223-history
Fablehaven Wiki:Article Verification
NOTE: This project is still a work in progress and may not be used until the release of the fifth Dragonwatch book!! The Article Verification is where you can get your articles verified by this Wiki. Getting a page verified means that its content has been verified to be correct by x people. Once verified, it will recieve the template QualityPage (view here: QualityPage), which indicates that the page contains true information with zero grammatical or spelling errors. The page should be optimised as good as possible and should not have repetetive or irrelevant information. Restrictions You SHOULD have the first letter in ALL links capitalised and use ALL the spaces in the infobox (write "Unknown" if the information doesn't exist). Link ALL words that is able to be linked, even repeatedly. You SHOULD NOT repeat or use irrelevant information to the page and only use information that has been confirmed by the official series. How to get a Page Verified (Character) To get your page verified you should follow this pattern (CHARACTER): At the top of you page, put some general information, such as personality, where they live, what they are (species), etc. At the top of you page, put some general information, such as personality, where they live, what they are (species), etc. At the top of you page, put some general information, such as personality, where they live, what they are (species), etc. At the top of you page, put some general information, such as personality, where they live, what they are (species), etc. Create an infobox for your character like this ---> History If the character has some known history that happened BEFORE the release of the first Fablehaven book, put the information here. Fablehaven If the character was present in the first Fablehaven book (''Fablehaven''), put the information here. Rise of the Evening Star If the character was present in the second Fablehaven book (Rise of the Evening Star), put the information here. Grip of the Shadow Plague If the character was present in the third Fablehaven book (Grip of the Shadow Plague), put the information here. Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary If the character was present in the fourth Fablehaven book (Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary), put the information here. Keys to the Demon Prison If the character was present in the fifth Fablehaven book (Keys to the Demon Prison), put the information here. The Caretaker's Guide to Fablehaven If the character was mentioned in the Caretaker's Guide to Fablehaven, put the information here. Dragonwatch If the character was present in the first Dragonwatch book (Dragonwatch), put the information here. Wrath of the Dragon King If the character was present in the second Dragonwatch book (Wrath of the Dragon King), put the information here. ''Master of the Phantom Isle'' If the character was present in the third ''Dragonwatch'' book (Master of the Phantom Isle), put the information here. Dragonwatch #4 If the character was present in the fourth ''Dragonwatch'' book, put the information here. Dragonwatch #5 If the character was present in the fifth ''Dragonwatch'' book, put the information here. Powers and Abilities If the character has any powers or abilities, like Kendra's Fairykind abilities or Seth's powers from being a Shadow Charmer, put the information like this: (From page: Kendra Sorenson) *'Living Reservoir of Magical Energy:' Kendra is a living and walking reservoir of magical energy, and can recharge magical objects or even creatures that are Fairy in nature with a touch *'Night Vision': Kendra can see in the dark, a side affect of her aura. She cannot see herself glow. *'Innate Understanding of Fairy Languages:' Kendra can understand and read all fairy languages based off of Silvian, the main Fairy tongue. Patton explains if she concentrates hard enough she can hear the distinction between English and Fairy languages while still understanding them. *'Authority over Fairies:' Kendra can command Fairies in the name of the Fairy Queen (as long as she does not abuse the authority). *'Resistance to Mind Control:' Kendra is able to resist all magical forms of mind control, including Distracter Spells, and allows Kendra to see things that are magically hidden or disguised, making it she no longer needs the magical milk to see magical creatures. *'Amicability with Fairies and Light Creatures:' Kendra can talk to Fairies and other beings of light, and all can see her aura. *'Conditioned Dragon Taming:' Along with being immune to mind control, she is mostly immune to the mind-dazzling effect of Dragon fear. She can still think clearly but she is immobilized by fear and cannot move; if she is in physical contact with her brother they are completely immune to Dragon fear, allowing them to tame Dragons more readily. However, in Dragonwatch, Kendra found the inner strength to not only converse with Dragon King Celebrant on her own but insult and disgrace him to his face, showing that Kendra may have become a true Dragon Tamer and no longer needs Seth's aid. Trivia If the character has any fun facts, put the information here. Source Here you should put the source of your information. If the information came from one of the Fablehaven or Dragonwatch books, put it like this (in that order): * Fablehaven (Fablehaven #1) * Rise of the Evening Star (Fablehaven #2) * Grip of the Shadow Plague (Fablehaven #3) * Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary (Fablehaven #4) * Keys to the Demon Prison (Fablehaven #5) * The Caretaker's Guide to Fablehaven * Dragonwatch (Dragonwatch #1) * Wrath of the Dragon King (Dragonwatch #2) * Master of the Phantom Isle (Dragonwatch #3) * Dragonwatch #4 (Dragonwatch #4) * Dragonwatch #5 (Dragonwatch #5) But if the information came from an external website, like the information of a books release, put it like this: * http://brandonmull.com/category/fablehaven/ * http://brandonmull.com/category/dragonwatch/ EXAMPLES: * Seth Sorenson * Dromadus How to get a Page Verified (Species) To get your page verified you should follow this pattern (SPECIES): THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS! PLEASE REFRAIN FROM EDITING THIS ARTICLE FOR NOW!